Love at Second Sight
by xiaoj
Summary: Featuring Crack pairing, YuushiEiji. A new multipart fic, betaed and revised by Jac. Constructive reviews are welcome, flames are ignored. Do not read if you don't like crack. [Completed]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 1?

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: This is the end product of having Yuushi's and Eiji's muses poking me relentlessly.

Chapter 1

The first time they met, it was in the court during the Kantou Tournament; the first match Hyoutei Gakuen vs Seigaku, Doubles 2. The second time it was during the survival camp, a practice match schedule between their buchou, Atobe and Tezuka. The third time, it was during the selection camp for the Japan Junior Team. The last time had been during the game against American Junior Team itself, the two of them were joined to form Doubles 1.

Now as he stood outside the school gate of Seigaku, Oshitari Yuushi could not help but wonder what brought him here. He had no idea what he was going to do here, but one thing is for sure. He was not here for Atobe's errands for once, but rather he was here at his own will. In the past, whenever he showed up at Seigaku; it had to do with Atobe's orders and his doubles partner, Mukahi, was always with him. Yet, this time around; he came alone with the intention to fathom out his sudden interest in the acrobatics player of Seigaku.

Taking in a deep breath, he crossed the line that separated Seigaku and the street. When he entered the compound, he was aware of all the curious eyes on him. He tried his best to ignore them, and strolled towards the direction of the tennis courts with determination and confidence. However, it was hard to concentrate on his goal when many pairs of eyes watched his every move. If he were not normally so calm and collected, he would have panicked.

Meanwhile, Kikumaru Eiji, his source of interest, was just coming out from the court and was trying to figure out what had just happened that created such a commotion within the club.

"A-re? What's going on nyah? Why are there so many people gathered here?" Eiji mumbled to himself. Turning to his doubles partner, he asked. "Oishi, do you know what's happening?"

Oishi shook his head to incline that he had no idea either. Without even bothering to hear Oishi out, Eiji dragged his doubles partner along, despite the latter's relentless protests. Pushing past random members of the club, Eiji was stunned to find the Hyoutei genius, Oshitari Yuushi, standing in front of him uncomfortably.

Eiji's eyes widen at the sight of Oshitari, "Eh... what are you doing here?" he exclaimed out loud, realizing what he had done. Eiji slapped his hand over his mouth and apologized frantically to the people crowding around him.

Resisting the urge to wince at the sound Eiji's high-pitched voice, Yuushi plastered on a look of indifference. Pushing down his nervousness, he plastered on a smirk and said. "Aa... just the person I need to see."

Turning towards Tezuka, who had just arrived at the scene, he asked. "Don't mind if I borrow Kikumaru for a moment, do you?"

Tezuka frowned, but said nothing. He merely gave a "Hn" in acknowledgement and ordered everyone else back to practice. Yuushi took the lack of response as a 'yes', while Eiji was still looking between him and Tezuka in bewilderment. Turning to Eiji, Yuushi said. "Now that your buchou has agreed, why don't we find somewhere for a cup of coffee?"

Eiji blinked. 'Uso!' his mind screamed. He could hardly believe it. 'Oshitari Yuushi, came over to find him just to have coffee with him?' Eiji realized he must have been spacing out and blinking repeated and gaping, until he suddenly heard Oshitari telling him.

"Kikumaru, so are you going to stand and stare all day? The deer-caught-in-headlights look is not very becoming."

For a while, Eiji thought he saw Oshitari smiling; then again, Oshitari had been smirking all the while. After all, he could have mistaken the smirk as a smile; they both looked kind of similar to him.

Recovering from his shock, he faced Oshitari cheekily. "So where do you want to have coffee at?"

Yuushi resisted the urge to smile at Eiji's suddenly change in mood. He thought for a moment before leading the way to the Starbucks cafe which he had passed by earlier on, when he was on his way over to Seigaku.

'I wondered what he's up to...' Eiji thought. 'Maa... I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later.' he thought to himself as he followed Oshitari's lead silently.

to be continued

date started: 26/05/05

date completed: 26/05/05 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 2?

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: This is the end product of having Yuushi's and Eiji's muses poking me relentlessly.

Chapter 2

As Eiji sat down opposite Oshitari Yuushi, he couldn't help but wonder why the latter suddenly decided to drop by Seigaku.

"So... Kikumaru, how do you find this place?" Oshitari's voice broke Eiji's train of thoughts.

"Hoi?" he blinked, before his mind registered the question, which the other boy had just asked. Scanning the surrounding swiftly, Eiji smiled. "It's very nice here, thank you."

For a moment, neither spoke. The silence was peaceful, and the lack of uncomfortable tension proved to be a good sign. Not knowing what to do, Eiji took the opportunity to observe the Hyoutei genius as the other boy took a long drink from his mug of coffee. Throughout the observation, Eiji decided that Yuushi was attractive.

'Now... wait a minute where did that come from? And since when did I refer Oshitari by his given name?' Eiji questioned himself mentally.

Glancing up at Oshitari, he found himself having the urge to play around with the latter's long hair. So startled by this unexpected thought was Eiji that he suddenly knocked over his mug of coffee, creating a mess on the table. Snatching a pile of paper napkins from the waitress who came by, Eiji started drying the table with them. He was apologizing profusely to the waitress as he did so, while at the same time, trying to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks.

'God, this is so embarrassing. Stupid me, why am I having such thoughts for someone who's from our all time rival team.' Eiji berated himself mentally.

Risking a glance towards Oshitari, his blush deepened. However, it was clear that the other boy had noticed his blush as the latter was smirking at him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Eiji wished for the world to open up and swallow him right there and then. It was so embarrassing. Eiji lowered his eyes to the ground, not wanting to maintain eye contact with Oshitari for the moment.

That was soon forgotten when he felt a warm touch on his hands, glancing up he found Oshitari looking at him with concern.

"Hoi?" Eiji was so startled that he nearly jumped a feet high in the air, while Oshitari sighed. "Oi Kikumaru, why are you so jumpy today?"

"Eh? No, I'm not..." Eiji denied, trying to appear oblivious to the intense throbbing in his chest.

Oshitari rolled his eyes at Eiji's antics, and reached for the redhead's hand a second time. Eiji's eyes nearly fell out when Oshitari placed a gentle kiss on both his hands. Before he could even say anything in response; Oshitari asked. "Does it hurt?"

Eiji blinked, not understanding the latter's sudden question. Ignoring his look of puzzlement, Oshitari asked for some ice from the waitress and proceed to wrap them in a handkerchief. Eiji's eyes followed every little movement Oshitari made, wondering what the other boy was trying to do. His eyes widen in realization when Oshitari placed the cool handkerchief on his hands again. Looking closer, he finally noticed a red spot, which he not noticed before. Somehow, he must have scalded himself when he had knocked over his mug of coffee.

Eiji felt his face warm as Oshitari attended to his hand. The little gesture touched him.

Sometime later as Eiji headed back towards the direction of Seigaku with Oshitari as his escort, he couldn't help but sneak glances at the other boy repeatedly. Oshitari spotted him stealing these glances and asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Hoi?" Eiji responded automatically, before turning away in embarrassment of being caught in the act. "No... there's nothing on your face at all." he hurried to assure.

"Oh... then why do you keep looking at me like that?" Oshitari's arched an eyebrow skeptically.

Eiji flushed and looked at the ground, mumbling softly under his breath. Oshitari smirked, and prompted. "What? I can't hear you."

Still blushing, Eiji answered louder this time. "Nothing, I just find you attractive... that's all." His eyes widen at his own statement, slapping a hand over his mouth. He denied fiercely in his mind, 'No... I didn't say that... I didn't.' However, he knew there was no point in denying since he was well aware of what he had just revealed. Darting a glance in Oshitari's direction, he was surprised to find the latter smiling a real 'smile' this time around.

'A-ra? Why is he smiling? Shouldn't he be disgusted?' Eiji frowned, not understanding why someone would be happy if someone of the same sex told them that they looked attractive.

All logical sense of thought flew from his mind as he felt Oshitari kissing him on the lips. He was confused, and had no idea what was happening. His heart was thumping wildly, somehow he responded back to the kiss. He was not even aware of it until he felt Oshitari pulling away from him. 'Wow, the guy can definitely kiss.' he thought.

"Oshitari..." Eiji started, only to have the latter silencing him with a finger.

"Yuushi... call me Yuushi." Oshitari corrected.

Eiji was about to respond when he heard footsteps heading towards them, breaking eye contact with Oshitari. Eiji turned towards the source and found it to be his doubles partner, Oishi. He was about to say something when Oshitari started.

"Aa... I wasn't aware it was that late, I better go off now. Otherwise, Atobe will send Kabaji out to get me."

"Eh?" Eiji looked towards Oshitari, only to find the latter with a smirk back on.

"I guess I will see you another time ne, Kikumaru..." Oshitari whispered softly into Eiji's ears, causing the redhead's blush to deepen.

With his aim achieved, Oshitari turned and headed back down the street towards the bus stop where he took a bus back to his school, Hyoutei Gakuen, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Eiji, are you alright?" Oishi asked when he noticed his doubles partner blushing furiously.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Eiji responded absently, his mind still on the kiss he shared with Oshitari earlier.

Oishi frowned, but decided not to press on the issue for the time being. "I believe we do need to get back to practice now, or else Tezuka will make us run laps." he said, drawing his friend back to reality.

Eiji, not trusting his ability to speak, merely nodded in response. Together, the golden pair of Seigaku headed back to join the others for practice. 'Time to practice! Stop thinking about the kiss!' Eiji ordered himself mentally.

With that resolution in mind, Eiji turned to Oishi with a cheerful grin in place and said. "Oishi, I'll race you to the court! The last one there has to pay for drinks for the whole week!"

to be continued

date started: 30/05/05

date completed: 30/05/05 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 3?

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: This chapter might be a little confusing, but this is so as my thoughts are rather scattered at the moment. ;; I'll try to make it understandable...

Chapter 3

A period of time had passed since Oshitari's unexpected appearance at Seigaku, and ever since then, Oshitari had not shown his face around Seigaku. Just when Eiji was starting to wonder if the latter had just been playing around with him, he found himself walking straight into the said person himself.

He was so deep in thought that he did not realize he had had knocked into someone until he heard a distinctive, familiar voice.

"You know, it's not very good to daydream when you walk. That is usually how accidents happen."

Looking up at the person, Eiji was about to apologize when he found Oshitari smirking at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. Words of apology died at his lips, for his mind was suddenly blank. His mouth opened and closed, before uttering a muffled, 'Sorry.'

Dismissing his apology with a simple nod, Oshitari asked Eiji,

"Are you free?"

"Huh?" Eiji blinked, "Now?" he asked.

"Yes, now."

Not trusting himself to speak, Eiji merely nodded hesitantly. He was about to get clarifications of Oshitari's visit, when the latter cut him off with a firm 'Good!'

Eiji's eyes widen as the other boy pulled him towards the opposite direction where his home was located. "Wait! Where are we going?" Eiji protested, although he did not bother in making any effort to stop the said tensai.

Oshitari smirked. "You'll know when you reach there," was all that he said in response to Eiji's query.

Sometime later, Eiji found himself sitting opposite Oshitari in a posh restaurant, which served Italian food. Not knowing what to order, he let Oshitari do the ordering while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat; his eyes looking everywhere else but the person sitting opposite him.

Somehow the idea of dining with Oshitari still made him nervous, hence when the latter reached across the table and touched his hand, he nearly jumped a foot up in the air. Oshitari seemed to enjoy the sight of his nervous behavior, for the latter was smirking openly at him, causing him to redden in embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you. Why are you so nervous around me?" Oshitari frowned.

"Nothing... I'm just not used to the idea of being alone with you..." Eiji responded.

"Hm..m... then I suppose we should do this more often ne, so you can get used to it." Oshitari commented.

"Yeah... we probably should..." Eiji replied absently before realizing what he had just said. It took some time before the words registered in his mind, causing his eyes to widen with realization. 'God, I didn't just say that!' he groaned mentally to himself. Resisting the urge to slap his head in annoyance, Eiji chose to glare at the ground angrily.

Oshitari watched in amusement as a series of reactions played out on Eiji's face' going from being surprised, to embarrassment, and finally, to annoyance. Thankfully, the waitress decided to appear with their food, helping to draw Eiji back to reality. Both of them uttered soft 'Thank yous' to the waitress before digging in.

For a while, neither spoke as they took the time to enjoy their wonderful meal.

"So what do you think of this restaurant?" Oshitari asked.

"Huh?" Eiji scanned the restaurant for a moment before answering. "It's nice, and the food is delicious too."

"I thought so too." Oshitari commented, before signaling for the waitress to bring their bill.

Eiji took that time to peek at the price of their food. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the seeing the amount of money they had spent on just a simple meal. Just when he was wondering about how to pay, Oshitari took the liberty of paying, and handed his debit card over to the waitress.

It took all of Eiji's self control to prevent himself from exclaiming in shock. Never in his life have someone paid for his meals, when he went out for food with Oishi or Fuji; they always went dutch. The thought of someone paying for his meals and at such high price was a big shock for Eiji.

Once they were no longer within the waitress' hearing range, Eiji could not help himself and blurted out the question in his mind.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Oshitari frowned.

"Pay for me, it's so expensive..." Eiji responded.

"Aa... I never let those I dated pay for anything." Oshitari smirked.

"Oh..." Eiji echoed, before he fell silent. The idea of him dating the said tensai have never occurred to him before. At this moment of time, he wasn't even sure if they were dating yet. After all, they had only gone out twice, and kissed once. The memory of their kiss caused Eiji to blush furiously.

Apparently, Oshitari have taken Eiji's lack of response as an agreement to what he had said. The sight of Eiji blushing like a tomato was simply irresistible, and before realizing what he was doing, Oshitari had pulled the redhead in for a kiss. When they broke apart for air, both were blushing furiously, for they had just kissed in front of everyone dining in the restaurant.

The tensai retrieved his card from the waitress who was attempting to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably in doing so. Oshitari dragged Eiji behind him as they exited the restaurant in embarrassment.

'God, that was embarrassing. I can't believe we did that in the restaurant.'

This similar thought occupied their minds as they left. Neither of them spoke for they had no idea what to make of that embarrassing moment. It was not until they reached the cross junction and were about to head separate ways, that they bade each other farewell softly. Oshitari watched as Eiji disappeared round the corner before heading the other way himself.

to be continued

date started: 13/06/05

date completed: 13/06/05 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 4?

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm busy with schoolwork... hence the delay.

Time passed by slowly; days into weeks and weeks into months and so on. Soon the winter break had come. However, this was also an important period for all the third years, as it meant it was time to decide on their future education endeavors. For they all would be graduating next spring, with their finals not long after they had come back from their break.

Just like his peers, Oshitari Yuushi was facing the very same problem of deciding on his future career path. Despite being enrolled in Hyoutei, a school that would automatically promote them to the level of University degree, the students will still have to achieve a certain percentage of attendence to be able to continue their studies there. That alone, was hard enough for him to maintain. After all, being a member of the of the Hyoutei Tennis club, a lot of time had been sacrificed to improve his tennis skills just so he would be able to remain on the team.

Whenever there's any inter-school or national tournament that involved the tennis club, it meant that he had to be absent from class. The schoolteachers would not cover the topics he had missed, hence he would be expected to catch up with the class himself, depending on the help of his fellow classmates. Usually, he would have time for revision after tennis practice. However, due to the intense training with the tennis club recently, he had had to cut short his studying time to ensure that he gave sufficient time for his body to rest.

Yet despite trying his best to keep up with his academic results, Oshitari found himself constantly losing his concentration whenever he tried to study, for his mind, was not only tired, but it would be wandering off to a certain redhead whom he'd kissed some time ago.

"Argh!" Oshitari groaned in frustration, after he realized it was no use staring at the book when nothing was going into his mind. Slamming the book close, he ignored his mother's concerned look as he stalked out of the room, towards the front parlor. Pulling on his cloak, he grabbed his keys and stepped out of the house.

The cold wind brushed against his face, causing his shoulder-length hair to flap freely. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat in attempt to prevent the ice-cold wind from freezing his fingers. Cursing silently for neglecting to bring out a pair of gloves, he decided to walk around for a while to clear his mind, and with no intention of turning back. The prospect of dealing with his mother's nagging didn't seem appealing at the moment.

Walking aimlessly along the pavement, as he browsed through the display windows on various storefronts; he couldn't help but wonder what Kikumaru Eiji would be doing at that very moment. The thought of Eiji seemed to have snapped him out from his daydreaming state. /What on earth am I thinking about? Why can't I do something without him appearing in mind/ Oshitari frowned.

Glancing around the surrounding, he realized that there were no other people around except himself. /Well... who else will be insane enough to head out in such cold temperatures.../ Letting out a sigh of warm breath, he decided to turn back and head home. However, before he could even take another step forward; he found himself walking straight into someone. That someone was none other than the person who he had been thinking about for days, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Aa... Sorry!" Eiji apologized frantically, not knowing he'd walked into Oshitari Yuushi of Hyoutei.

It wasn't until Eiji took a closer look at the person in front of him, did he realized it was actually Oshitari. Flushing an adorable shade of red, Eiji greeted Oshitari shyly.

"I didn't know it was you... sorry." Eiji said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Oshitari.

His awkwardness was forgotten as a trademark smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Oshitari stated dryly, "How many times must I tell you not to think while walking? One of these days, you're bound to land yourself into trouble...What if you'd walked right in front of a car instead?"

Upon receiving no response from Eiji, Oshitari arched an eyebrow at the silence and questioned. " Cat got your tongue?"

"Eh?" Eiji blinked, before realizing he'd been spacing out. "No! I'm just..." His face reddened further when he realized he had indeed been daydreaming. /Lord, this is so embarrassing... why must it always be him who saw me when I'm in my most embarrassing state.../ Eiji stared at the ground uncomfortably, as if expecting the ground to open up and swallow him alive.

For a while, silence maintains between them as Oshitari debated over the issue of asking Eiji out for tea. It was at that moment however, that his nose allergy decided to act up. "Ah... Choo!" He sneezed, "Excuse me!" he apologized immediately, mentally cursing himself for his stupid behavior.

However, the sneeze seems to have melted the awkward tension existing between them. Eiji had taken the initiative and asked him what he was doing out here in the streets.

"Huh?" It took him a while to register the question, before replying smoothly. "I'm just out for a walk..."

Eiji blinked twice, before his eyes widen at the seriousness of Oshitari's words. "What! A walk?"

"Yeah... anything wrong with that?" Oshitari frowned, baffled by Eiji's dramatic reaction.

"No! I mean there's nothing wrong with taking a walk... but a walk in such /horrid/ weather?" Eiji stressed on the word 'horrid', before blurting out. "Are you out of your mind?"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, when he realized he'd caused quite a stir and the fact that Oshitari was staring at him as if he'd suddenly grown two more heads, caused him to blush furiously. Refusing to surrender to his embarrassment, he hurried to amend. "You're going to get yourself sick if you continue on like this..."

Glancing about their current location, Eiji reached forward for Oshitari's hand and pulled the latter towards one of the cafes nearby. This action alone caused Oshitari's heart to flutter madly, even though Eiji had simply wanted to take him to a warmer place. Carefully hiding his emotions, Oshitari took on a look of aloofness as he allowed Eiji to lead him into the cafe and to a seat by the window. Almost immediately after they had settled down, a waitress arrived and took their order.

For a while, neither spoke but observed the surrounding atmosphere calmly. It wasn't until the waitress brought them their orders did they finally spoke to one another.

"So... what are you doing out here in such weather?" Oshitari asked calmly, "Since you claimed to say my taking a walk was insane... I supposed you have a better intention for being out in such a cold day?"

Eiji fidgeted uncomfortably before uttering something incoherently under his breath. Curiosity piqued, Oshitari prompted yet again. "Yes, care to speak louder? I can't hear you if you're mumbling..."

"Taking a walk..." Eiji muttered in response, his face beet red.

For a while Oshitari didn't respond, and just when Eiji thought Oshitari wasn't going to say anything else, he was heard the sound of Oshitari's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Eiji frowned, not understanding what was so funny about the situation.

Oshitari eyed Eiji amusingly, and replied dryly. "In case your memory has failed you, didn't you just call me insane for wanting to take a walk in such weather just a while ago? Yet, now you are telling me the same thing... looks like I'm not the only insane one... cause' if I am insane, you are too."

Upon realizing the truth behind Oshitari's words, Eiji couldn't help but join the latter in and laughed as well. It took them some time for their laughter to subdue and thankfully, no one else other than the two of them were inside the cafe. Others would have easily thought them to be patients whom had escaped from an asylum. After having been outside in the cold for quite some time, neither of them wanted to leave the warm atmosphere. So the two spent the rest of their evening lounging and discussing various topics in the cafe. It wasn't until they realized that it was starting to snow did they then bade each other farewell. Together, they exited the cafe and headed back home in different directions, with a smile dawning both their faces.

to be continued

date started: 21/08/05

date completed: 21/08/05 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 5/8

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Chapter 5

The next morning, Eiji woke up with a pounding headache. Silently, he cursed himself for taking a walk out in the cold the day before. Groaning unceremoniously, he lay back down on his bed, deciding that breakfast could wait until the pain subdued. That was when he remembered that he was alone for the weekend. His family members were away on a three-day cruise tour. Initially, he was invited to go along but he had denied the invitation; claiming that he wanted to study instead. It had taken him quite some time to convince his parents that he was capable of taking care of himself, yet now he'd gone and made himself sick. He could already imagine his mother ranting at him when they came back from the tour.

/Now What/ He frowned, judging from his current state of mind; he could hardly walk a straight line, let alone taking care of himself.

For a while, he thought of calling Oishi up to seek his advice. However, he decided against it at the last moment, as he did not want to disturb his friend from the vacation. Just as he was wondering what to do with the situation at hand, the doorbell rang indicating that there was a visitor at the door. Frowning, he tried to recall if there was anyone coming over but could find none. Pushing himself up from his bed, he made his way slowly down to the ground floor and towards the front parlour.

He had never really realized how tiring it was to move from the upper floor to the ground floor before. In fact, he was the one who had insisted upon having a room on the top floor of the house. Now, he was starting to regret his decision, but it was too late to change anything now. He cursed under his breath as he nearly tripped on one of the steps; he trudged over to the door and pulled it open without looking at the visitor.

He didn't even realize who it was until he lost his balance and nearly fell. If it had not been for the pair of strong arms that reached out and caught him in time, he would have fallen flat on his face. He glanced up at his rescuer, and was shocked to find Oshitari Yuushi eyeing him with concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" Oshitari asked, frowning when he realized Eiji felt rather warm. Eiji blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurred vision but ended up fainting right in Oshitari's arms.

Oshitari took one look at the open doorway, then at his surroundings, and back down to the unconscious redhead in his arms. Letting out a sigh, he picked the redhead up without much difficulty and kicked the door close. He steadily trudged up the stairs, and found Eiji's room quite easily since it was the only one with the door opened.

Entering the room, he was stunned by what he saw in Eiji's room. Sitting in one corner of the room, was no doubt the teddy bear, Daigoro, which the redhead had told him of on more than one occassion. Tucking the redhead into bed, Oshitari decided to stay and wait for Eiji to regain consciousness.

Eiji didn't know how long it had taken him to regain consciousness, but when he opened his eyes; the first thing that greeted his sight was the unmistakable Hyoutei tensai sitting on his working chair with a book in hand. Groaning miserably, he tried to sit up but failing which when his head fell back on the pillow instead. His groan must have alerted the other boy of his awoken state, as the latter was by his side in a flash of light.

He eyed Oshitari with pleading eyes, before brightening up in a smile when the latter helped him to sit up in bed. For a while, Eiji couldn't speak as he was blushing madly due to the closeness between the two of them. He took some time to calm himself, before asking. "How long has it been?"

Oshitari glanced at his watch, before answering nonchalantly. "2 hours and 45 minutes..." Eiji's eyes widen at the response, he felt bad for taking up the latter's time. Especially, when time was an essence to them at this point of time. Oshitari could have been making full use of the time to study, but he'd tied the latter down by his side due to his losing consciousness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up..." Eiji apologized, unwilling to meet Oshitari's eyes.

Oshitari took one look at Eiji, and sighed. "No, it's fine... I'm not in a rush for time anyway..." When he realized Eiji was still avoiding his gaze, he added. "Kikumaru, it's not your fault that you fainted. After all, you're sick."

"But... you could have spend the time on studying rather than taking care of me..." Eiji argued.

"True..." Oshitari smirked slightly, before responding. "However, that's under the circumstance if one could concentrate on studying."

Eiji blinked. "Huh?" he responded dumbly.

Oshitari sighed; he wondered how the redhead could be so slow in catching his hints. After all his relentless effort in asking the redhead out, how the latter still hadn't thought of the possibility of him being interested in dating the other boy, was beyond his comprehension.

Before he could control what he's doing, he found himself leaning closer to the redhead and whispered. "How could I have concentrate on my studies, when you're constantly appearing in my mind?"

"Eh?" Eiji's response was one of pure bewilderment, obviously more confused than before. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock. If it were not for the fact that the latter had made that confession in front of him, the redhead certainly would never have believed it. If someone else had informed him of it, he would have thought the other as insane, but now...

Oshitari smirked; somehow he always found the redhead's reactions to be amusing. He knew he shouldn't be smirking, else the redhead would think him to be jesting... but he couldn't help it. It was too amusing for his liking.

"Are you kidding?" The unmistakable voice jarred him from his thoughts.

"No... I'm not kidding..."

"How?"

He appeared to be thinking for a moment, before shrugging. "No idea, it just happened. I was wondering about it myself..."

"Oh..."

That was when Oshitari's cell phone rang. He muttered an apology under his breath, as he walked over to the window to answer the call. After a while, he came over to Eiji looking apologetic and said. "Sorry, but I'd to leave now. I've something on... do try not to faint again while I'm not here..." he said, adding a smirk at the last bit.

Eiji blushed, but still nodded in agreement. His eyes nearly fell out in shock, when he felt the other boy's lips gently brush against his cheek. He could vaguely felt a thrill traveling down his spine, when Oshitari whispered 'goodbye' in a husky voice. It took all of Eiji's self constrain to prevent himself from 'melting'.

He waited until he could hear the front door close, before proceeding to sag against the wall weakly. The confession he had heard from Oshitari earlier on, still played out in his mind. He wondered what exactly it was about him that'd captured the latter's attention. Under normal circumstances, one would be disgusted over the idea of having someone of same gender confessing their affection to them, but for Eiji, it was not the case. Instead of feeling disgusted, he was actually rather pleased with it.

With that idea in mind, he slipped into a blissful sleep of oblivion and found himself looking forward to his next meeting with the Hyoutei tensai.

to be continued

date started: 30/09/05

date completed: 30/09/05 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part? Chapter 6/8

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Two hours later, Kikumaru Eiji found himself under the care and supervision of one very smug looking Oshitari Yuushi. After a while of playing around with the food that Oshitari had brought over for him, Eiji finally pushed the plate away from his reach and stared at Oshitari with an unreadable expression.

Oshitari, who had just finished his own food, looked up from his plate and found his favorite redhead staring at him. Quirking an eyebrow at Eiji, then towards the untouched food, he asked.

"Why aren't you eating but staring at me?"

"Why are you here and not studying?" Eiji responded with a question of his own.

Oshitari frowned, "Don't you want me here?"

Eiji was caught between embarrassment and annoyance, "No, it's not that I don't want you here or anything... but shouldn't you be studying? The exams are coming up soon, you really shouldn't be here taking care of me ... " Eiji explained. Part of him was glad that the other was willing to spend time taking care of him, and another part of him was worried that Oshitari's grades might suffer because of him.

He was tired and felt drained of energy. However, he wasn't letting Oshitari off the hook that easily. For a while, Oshitari didn't respond and Eiji thought the latter was not going to say anything. Just when Eiji was about press on, Oshitari responded.

"Eiji, you don't have to fret over the issue of me not studying. I'm glad you care, but really, don't worry yourself over it. I am studying while taking care of you, see-- I even brought my books over." Oshitari gestured over to the pile of books sitting on top of the table in the living room so that the redhead could see his point.

Realizing that the latter's mind was already made up and that there was no chance of the other boy changing his mind anytime soon, Eiji gave up and nodded silently in agreement to what Oshitari just said. His body too weary to move, he reluctantly relented and allowed the other boy to carry him back to his room. On the way he squirmed a little as he tried to make himself comfortable in Oshitari's arms.

On the other hand, Oshitari inwardly smirked in satisfaction when Eiji had allowed him into carrying the latter back to the room. Smiling down at the sleeping redhead in his arms, he wondered if the latter knew how tempted he felt to ravish the redhead right there and then. However, he did not do so, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to take advantage in their situation. He was willing to take things slow for the time being, just in case he did something to annoy the other boy, let alone scare him with his aggressiveness.

He laid the redhead on the bed, and then he stood back to take in the sight Eiji's sleeping face for a moment. He noticed how child-like the latter looked while sleeping and smiled. He made sure to close the door gently as he left Eiji's room. He then headed back down to the living room and started on his revision work. Somehow, he found himself concentrating better when he was near the redhead, as opposed to studying alone at home and constantly get distracted thinking of Eiji. At least now he would have a better idea of what his favorite redhead was doing, rather than his mind wandering off.

to be continued

date started: 30/10/05

date completed: 30/10/05

date revised: 01/11/05 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love at second sight

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 7/8

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: Sorry for the wait, this is the chapter 7...you guys had been waiting for.

Chapter 7

One week after Kikumaru Eiji had recovered from his flu, the latter found himself in yet another dreadful situation, one that involved one crafty tensai from the rival school, Hyoutei Gakuen.

/Oh god, of all times to be caught in such a situation, why must it be now.../ Eiji wailed desperately in his mind.

His eyes flickered between his parents' questioning gazes; his sister's curious expression, and the culprit behind his current predicament. He was torn between embarrassment, anxiety and mild irritation. He was embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position with one very smug looking Oshitari Yuushi, whom he still hadn't acknowledged fully as his lover. How he ever ended up in bed with the latter, almost naked and blushing beet red; he had no idea.

His family members had chosen to enter his room at that point of time, catching them unaware and in this compromising situation. Anxiety seized his heart as soon as he met his parents' questioning looks. He wondered what they were thinking of him, and what they would say should they ever discover their son's sexual inclinations towards his own gender. Yet, at the same time, he was irritated by Oshitari's blatantly open display of affection.

Despite having both his parents and his sister around, Oshitari was still unfazed and was currently whispering seductive words into his ears; words that would have caused him to blush crimson if he were not so nervous.

He glances between them nervously, not knowing how to react. Yet, he knew that it would do him no good if all he did was to remain silent, and so glancing between them warily, Eiji took a deep breath and spoke.

"Excuse me, but could you guys excuse me for a moment?"

For a while, his parents thought of saying something else; but the sight of Eiji's pleading eyes, they relented and nodded in agreement. Then they left the room to grant the two boys some privacy.

Heaving himself off the bed, Eiji proceeded on to dress himself properly. Ignoring Oshitari's silent but questioning gaze staring at the back of his head. As if sensing his reluctance to face him, Oshitari attempted to speak only to have Eiji silencing him with a glance.

"Eiji..." Oshitari frowned.

"Oshitari Yuushi, shut up and listen to me for once." Eiji took a deep breath, and looked the latter in the eye. "To be honest, I had no idea what feelings I have for you... However, if there's anything I'm certain ... it's the fact that you're constantly on my mind. Regardless of my efforts rid you from my mind... nothing I tried worked. I guess that says something about us, doesn't it?"

For a while there was silence, as Eiji frowned; trying to re-organize his thoughts. "Anyway, I guess I should still explain our actions to my parents. I'm not asking much from you, as they are my parents hence I have the responsibility of dealing with them. All I'm asking from you is for you to stay by my side and give me courage and moral support... is that possible?"

Silence...

Oshitari chuckled.

"Eh?" Eiji blinked stupidly at the sight of Oshitari Yuushi having trouble hiding his amusement.

It took the latter sometime before regaining control of his laughter. As soon as Oshitari managed to calm himself down, he eyed Eiji calmly and said.

"Eiji, don't fret. I won't leave you alone to deal with your family. It was partly my fault that you had to now explain yourself to them, isn't it?"

"Yes... but..."

"No 'buts', Eiji... I had told you once, and I'm going to say it again now. Eiji, do not worry about it. I will never leave you."

"Why?"

Oshitari smirked. "I think you know..."

With that said, he strolled out of the room, towards the living room where he knew Eiji's parents were awaiting them. Behind him, Eiji was left staring blankly after his back; astonishment written all over the latter's face.

to be continued

date started: 28/01/06

date completed: 28/01/06

date revised: 04/04/06

Coming up next in the last chapter: 'The Confrontation'

Will they be able to persuade Eiji's parents of allowing them to stay together, or will they be forced apart? Find out in the next chapter... 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love at second sight 

Fandom: Tenipuri/POT

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 8/8

Pairings: Oshitari/Eiji

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, now I bring you the last chapter of this Oshitari and Eiji fanfic. This is the end of this fic, 'Love at Second Sight' ... I thank everyone who had been staying with me over the past few months and following this story.

Chapter 8 -- Confrontation!

---

Eiji stepped into the living room with Oshitari tagging behind him dutifully. Although, he looked calm to the other; inside his heart -- it had been anything but calm. Yet, he knew he could not be found panicking right now. There are problems and issues to resolve, and the priority been his explanation to his family members whom apparently had caught him and Oshitari in the act. Part of him was annoyed by his family's actions; whereas another part of him was glad by their interruption. Somehow, he still had not figured out his own feelings for the crafty tensai and he knew he would felt bad about it afterwards if he realized all this while he had been leading the latter on.

Yet, that was the least of his concerns now. He gulped as he noticed his father's stern gaze upon him and nearly stumbled back -- if Oshitari had not been standing behind him. He would have fallen back and landed on his butt. Silently, mouthing a thanks to the Hyoutei tensai -- Eiji snapped his attention back to his awaiting family members and gathered his wits. /Right... it was now or never.../ he thought.

Bracing himself for the possible negative reactions from his family members, Eiji started hesitantly. "Erm... Mum, Dad ... I think I sort of owe you guys an explanation as to what happened earlier on..."

"No, it was not 'sort of'... You /DO/ owed us an explanation regarding you and your friend's actions upstairs." Eiji's father interjected, his voice stern and cold -- devoid of all emotions.

The tone of his father's voice nearly caused Eiji to wince; and under normal circumstances -- he would have start apologizing profusely. However, this time around; this situation was one he could not get by without a proper explanation. Behind Eiji, Oshitari was being his usual observant self -- taking in the various reactions of Eiji's family members and not forgetting the tense posture of Eiji, himself.

/Well... it's not as bad as I first thought it to be... At least, Eiji's sisters were more curious then mad... and his mother was simply disturbed. Overall, it was still good... since we only had one very irated 'father dearest' on our heels./ Oshitari mused. Intially, he had been expecting to see one whole family of red-faced; angered family members shooting death glares at him for corrupting their son. However, it looks like he had overestimated the situation.

His attention was draw back into reality the moment he heard Eiji speaking again, this time though, he was surprised to find strength and determination in the Eiji's words. Apparently, he had missed out on a whole lot of the conversation while he was musing to himself. Nevermind those words; because this was the most crucial part of the whole confrontation. His jaw nearly hits the ground when he heard Eiji uttered the three words that Oshitari never thought he would be able to hear it from the adorable redhead standing in front of him.

/Did I heard it wrong? I thought Eiji just told his parents that he might have fallen for him... No, scratch that! Eiji do loved me after all.../ Oshitari could almost felt himself smirking with satisfaction as he watched Eiji argued with the rest of the Kikumaru's family members -- over their so called 'relationship'. Eyeing the reactions of Eiji's family members from the corner of his eyes, he knew it was time for him to intervene.

Stepping forth, he interrupted the family debating session and plastered on a firm but polite smile as he addressed the family.

"Please pardon my interruption, but I would like to express my views on this matter, myself. It seems like my relationship with your son have been causing a stir among your family members. For that, I expressed my deeply regrets. However, I would never give up on the notion of carrying on a relationship with your son. As far as I'm concern, I can assured you greatly that I am serious in woo-ing your son." Oshitari noticed Eiji's surprised reaction from the corner of his eyes, and would have smirked smugly if he was not trying to convince Eiji's family members of his sincerity in courting Eiji.

Turning back to Eiji's father, he realized the former was eyeing him with skepticism. However, he was still not done with his speech yet. Still smiling politely, Oshitari continued. "I realized the re-percussions of the situation, when I first made the decision to woo your son's heart. Under normal circumstance, having a relationship with someone of the same gender could not be accepted by the family and majority of the public -- most of the time. Do be assured that I will see to it that your son would not be harm nor hurt by anyone else who hold opposition opinion as to our relationship. It was under a through considerations with all factors involved; did I made the decision to get involved with your son romantically."

Oshitari paused for a while, allowing Eiji's family members to digest the information before dropping the final bombshell on them. "In case you are wondering about my family members' views on this subject, let me assured you once again that they were well-aware of my sexuality preferences and had never stopped me from dating males prior to Eiji's appearances. Thus, I believed they will have no problem in accepting Eiji as my partner. To add on to what I've just revealed, I have every intention on making this relationship with your son works in a long run."

Once he was certain that Eiji's father had apparently appeared to be considering his words, he ended his speech with a request for Eiji's father approval to their relationship. "Sir, do you /trust/ me enough to let me have a chance with your son?"

---

Eiji was stunned, he had never thought of the possibility of Oshitari being that /serious/ with him. Following the honesty in Oshitari's confession, Eiji was surprised and overwhelm with happiness. He held his breath as he awaited his father's response to Oshitari's words, he knew there might still be a chance of his father refusing Oshitari's request despite how convincing the latter had sound. Honestly, for a while Eiji had really thought his father might turn Oshitari's request down. Therefore, it seems like an eternity to Eiji when in all actual fact -- it had only been five minutes; when Eiji finally heaved a sigh of relief at his father's reluctant and hesitant nod of agreement.

It took basically all of Eiji's self-restrain to stop himself from jumping up with joy and pulled the crafty tensai in for a long and passionate kiss. Now that the confrontation was out of the way, all Eiji had wanted to do was to leave the presence of his family members and headed out somewhere with Oshitari for some privacy. Oshitari, apparently, had the same idea in mind as well.

Pulling Eiji towards the front door, he bade the rest of the Kikumaru's family members a quick farewell before either one could stop them from making their escape. They ran all the way across town to where they had first met one another in public; it was at the cafe when they came across one another during that winter. They shared a smile among themselves and stepped into the cafe, ordering themselves some hot and warm Espresso coffee; as they enjoyed each other's companionship. Towards the end of the day, the cafe ended up to be their common ground. They then made a decision to always meet up at the cafe, whenever they were free.

Sharing a quick kiss outside on the pavement, they bade each other farewell and set off for home. All the while, looking forward to their next date -- which will take place sometime the following week. They would not be able to get together everyday, for it would be nearly impossible since they were of different schools. However, they were not discouraged. After all, the regular practise match arranged between their tennis club captain would make things easier for them. Stealing a moment of time for privacy would not be difficult -- since that was what their captains always does each time they met up for the weekly practise match. Only this time, it was not only their captains who will be stealing a moment together -- but them as well.

Owari

Date started: 18/04/06

Date Ended: 18/04/06


End file.
